Red Riding Hood
by Stupidbutts
Summary: Upon returning back to his hometown Detective Edward is given a case having to due with the the recent 'Animal Attacks'. Soon Ed is riddled into a conspiracy against the town he once grew up in and the 'Wolf'. Chimera!Roy/Ed
1. Prologue: The Case

**A/N: THIS IS NOT A PARODY OF THE MOVIE RED RIDING HOOD (or book). This is my own retelling of the Brother's Grimm's Little Red Riding hood but using FMA character cause I'm awesome.**

**And guess whhhhhat? It's another AU! Woot!**

**Pairing: Chimera! RoyEd**

**Bet you didn't see that coming! Ha!**

**Warning: Mature Content further down the story and major character deaths and many deaths of OCs.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Prologue:<em>

The number eight is a very interesting number. It's symmetrically shaped and between the numbers seven and nine. Eight is the number of tentacles on an octopus, as well as how many legs a spider has.

Eight is also the number of how many people had lost their lives in the last wolf attack. And it was eight words that had sent detective Edward Elric to his next mission.

"Detective Elric, we have a case for you."

The young man of 21 years looked up at his superior. "Where are you sending me now?"

"I'm sending you back, back to Resmebol."

"And for what reason do I have to return?"

Ed had a strong feeling that his boss was sending him on far away cases to get rid of him.

Detective Edward Elric was brilliant, he had solved hundreds of cases ranging from theft to murder. However, Edward had a strange work ethic, so strange that people had accused him of witch craft. Not only was Edward a detective, he was also a scientist. Scientists didn't have the best reputation in Central. Actually, scientists didn't have good reputations anywhere. Why? Because scientists question the bible, and the existence of God. And people don't exactly fancy it when you question their beliefs.

That was reason enough to send someone away.

To top that off, Edward wasn't very well mannered; he was messy and loud. He didn't care to be polite, and lived a solitary life style.

Ed was brilliant yes, but not a very likable person.

His superior kept his face completely expressionless as he spoke. "I figured that you should be the one to deal with the murders there. After all, you were born and raised in Resmebol. Take it as a friendly gesture."

The young detective held back the urge to strangle his boss. He hated his superior and his superior hated him. Edward frowned, "That's not the only reason why you're sending me back."

"You're correct, Fullmetal." There was a slight crack in his boss's expression; it could've looked like a smile or… constipation. "The officers of the state are coming by for rounds, I'd rather you not be here to embarrass us."

"Of course." Ed glared at him, "Or it could also be the reason that the last two detectives you sent have been killed looking into this case." Edward slammed his hands on his superior's desk, "You're not sending me to solve this! You're sending me to be killed…"

There was a silence… his boss wasn't denying it.

Edward took his hands off the table and started walking towards the door, "I'll take the case, I'll solve it, and I'll make it back alive."


	2. Chapter 1: Summer and Winter

**A/N: Just thought I should remind you all again but**

**THIS IS NOT A PARODY OF THE MOVIE RED RIDING HOOD (or book). This is my own retelling of the Brother's Grimm's Little Red Riding hood but using FMA character cause I'm awesome.**

**Pairings: Chimera!Roy Ed**

**Warning: Mature Content further down the story and major character deaths and lots of deaths of OCs.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time<em>

_There was a boy and a wolf_

**Chapter One**

**Summer and Winter**

_Summer 1926_

"Edward we should really go back now. Tonight is a full moon… Ed?"

"Winry, calm down. Nothing is going to happen if we're careful."

Tonight was especially, uncomfortably warm.

It was so warm that the air was sweating thick globs of humidity. It rained down on the two kids, their clothes already damp with perspiration. Every now and then a seldom breeze would whisp by young Winry's ears, almost as if it was whispering secrets to her.

"Why couldn't you have just brought Al?" The young girl whimpered.

The sun had set, and it was getting dark.

"I would have, but he isn't feeling well."

The two kids were walking through the dense forest in the back of town, and that night was a full moon. The town's people always went crazy on a full moon...

"Everyone goes insane when someone mentions the wolf. I wanted to see what is so scary about it." Edward said as he climbed up a small slope.

"That's dangerous! You know what they said; the wolf is ruthless and kills anyone who crosses its path!" Winry snapped as she continued to follow him. "What if we get hurt?"

"That's ridiculous. We've been living in this damn village for 15 years; there hasn't been a single attack reported. I just want to see what it looks like,." Ed sat down on the hill side, catching a view of the altar on the East wing of Resmebol. The altar was build to sacrifice farm animals to the wolf. If the wolf ate whatever was on the altar, then it wouldn't be hungry enough to attack someone in the village. It was a good plan, and it worked... for the most part.

"No, I'm going back," Winry turned to leave.

"You could get lost."

She stopped and turned back around. "Or I could just stay here…" she sighed, defeated. "If we get in trouble or hurt I'm going to kill you."

Apart from being hot, tonight was also pitch. The only light was the moon and the torches that lit the altar. Normally, the village was lit up with street lamps. But tonight they had shut everything off. They were extreme safety precautions that the town took to make sure no one got killed.

"Hey, Edward," Winry said. She was staring at the altar. "Since we have guns and methods to trap this wolf, why don't we just kill it and not have to deal with it anymore?"

"I don't know. I heard from the people of town that the wolf is really hard to kill. Old man Marco said that people have tried, that they've shot it with revolvers and rifles and it still kept on attacking. If they ended up trapping it, it would escape and run loose on the city. This is apparently the best way to deal with it."

"Oh…" Winry pulled her knees up to her chest. "Do you think the wolf will ever leave us alone?"

"No. Not if we keep feeding it." He shrugged. "I don't really care. We have enough cattle to feed two villages. I think we'll be fine in the future."

Winry was silent for a couple seconds. The moon was shinning bright and a howl could be heard from the distance. The two kids leaned forward and watched a wolf pack advance at a goat who was tied down to the altar. Her breath hitched as she watched wolves take down the defenseless animal. "I can't watch," She looked down.

Ed watched curiously. "This doesn't seem right…"

"I know, it's horrible." Winry whimpered.

"Not that… there is a pack of wolves. I thought there would be just-"

"-just one?" There was a low growl that interrupted the two.

Both Ed and Winry jumped to their feet and turned towards the voice. Winry instinctively darted behind him, completely terrified.

Something not quite human emerged from the darkness and shadow. "You're right; there is just one big bad wolf."

"Who are you?" Ed tried to put on his brave face, but in reality he was wary of strangers. Especially those who pop out of shadows on nights where a full moon is out.

"The question is why two kids are out in the woods at dusk? I think that seems a bit odd."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 15!" he snapped. "Anyway, isn't it weird that anyone is out in the woods at night? How about you? Why are you out here?"

The light from the moon started revealing the stranger's identity. It was a man with dark, raven colored hair. His features were sharp and handsome, his eyes dark but vivid like smoldering ashes. Strangely, he wasn't sweating. Instead the man seemed like he was panting. Despite his suave appearance, it was hard to look like a threat when you look like a dog that's been outside in the heat for too long.

"I'm out here because I live here. Shouldn't you two be running along home?"

Winry stepped out of Edward's shadow. "I'm sorry mister, we'll leave."

"No, Winry, we're not going anywhere." Ed said firmly. He turned and faced him, "No one lives out here, only animals and the wolf. So who are you?"

"Ed!" she squeaked, "Please lets just go."

"You should listen to your lady friend little boy-"

"I'M NOT LITTLE!" he snapped,

"Just ignore him, we'll be leaving." Winry tugged on Ed's arm.

"You should go, before the big bad wolf changes his mind." He growled.

* * *

><p><em>Winter 1936<em>

There was a sense of nostalgia upon entering his hometown.

It had just rained.

The scent of the fresh, crisp air filled his lungs with each step he took. The wet earth caked his boots with mud, and the morning mist was so thick it started soaking his red coat. Edward wondered why he felt so connected with this damn village. He'd never quite understand why...

However, his visit wasn't for vacation. Today, Ed was here on business.

No… wait. Let's be specific. Detective Edward Elric was here just for business. Ed did as he pleased. It had been six months, three weeks and four days since he last stepped foot there. It was about time he should visit his brother, close friends and neighbors. Nothing had changed since the last time he had left, the buildings were still the same, the roads still unpaved, and the weather was still cold and dismal.

The only thing that had changed was the number of citizens that were left. The village of Resmebol was small, always had been. There were a total of 50 people who lived there and eight had died in the course of two months…

Edward walked past the old fountain that was in the center of the town and crossed the small park that surrounded it. He walked for another block till he reached a small house at the corner of the park. As soon as he stepped foot on the staircase towards the front door there was a loud bark followed by 'Shush Den!'

The detective knocked on the large chestnut brown door. The door opened instantly. "Edward?" There was a blond hair girl standing at the entrance along with a dog barking and trying to push past her.

"Hi, Winry." he smiled shyly. "Surprise…"

Before she could say anything the detective's brother pushed her aside. "Brother!" he smiled.

"Hey Alphonse!"

Den barked, which probably meant, 'Hi.'

Winry shoved Al aside. "Edward? What's with the visit? I thought you weren't coming back until summer?"

"I'm here on business." He shrugged, "Can I come in?"

Al then shoved Winry back, "No!" he said jokingly and allowed him in.

Edward wiped the mud off his shoes on the door mat and stepped inside. The interior of the house Winry and Alphonse owned was pretty plain. The walls were white and not painted. The floor was made of wood instead of shag and there was little to no furniture. Even though it seemed like a man and woman who lived together would be in a relationship, Winry and Al weren't at all romantically involved. The two had been friends since they'd been kids. Besides, the two brothers would've fought for her affection if it wasn't for the fact the she 'played for the other team.' Which now seemed obvious since Winry's profession was typically done by men…

The reason Alphonse and Winry lived together more to save money, and be able to room with someone they knew and were friends with. They typically got along very well. That was until Edward came to visit.

"I see the place hasn't changed much…" Ed tried to converse.

Al shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. We haven't really tried making this place more homely."

Winry walked into the kitchen. "You want some coffee? The trip here must've been tiring."

"No kidding. I took the train. I wonder how people could sleep on chairs as soft as granite," He joked. As he made his way in, Den trailed Ed's every move. "Den seemed to have missed me too."

Al sat down on the living room floor. They didn't own a table….

"I know. I think you just naturally attract canines."

"I guess I do. How is your research coming along? Find anything out more about bio-chemistry?" Ed sat down next to him on the floor. Den joined the two and put his head on the detective's lap.

"I did actually but that one-" Al pointed a Winry, "Keeps distracting me with her damn architecture design ideas." He said teasingly.

Winry rolled her eyes and brought over two mugs filled with coffee. "As if. You keep distracting yourself by bringing in stray cats and playing with them for hours." She handed Ed his cup.

"Hey Winry, could you bring me mine?" He asked.

"Go get it yourself, Mr. Scientist." She teased back.

"That's not nice; I'm always making you food." He pouted jokingly. "Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not mean. I'm just-"

Edward cleared his throat loudly in efforts to stop the quibble. Winry and Al stopped. Winry sipped her drink and Al got up and walked into the kitchen, "Fine, I'll get my own coffee."

Winry looked up at Ed, "So why are you here?"

"The people in Central believe that the 'Wolf Attacks' that are occurring in Resmebol aren't actually wolf attacks. They think it's someone who's murdering others and staging them to look like victims. I'm here to confirm whether the theory is correct or not…" He said quietly.

She frowned; Winry knew that this new assignment was unsafe. "Ed…"

He took a sip of the coffee, "Hmm?"

"What do you think? Do you think the 'wolf' is actually attacking town's people?"

He signed, "I really hope not." Edward set down his mug, "But living in the woods with no other human contact for years… I think our 'wolf' could be going insane…"

Alphonse walked back into the living room and sat down. He set down his coffee. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is appreciated <strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Sacrifice

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed or story alerted this. I had a lot of motivation because of that XD**

**This chapter is all "present" so no flash backs.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Scarface<strong>

_**Winter 1936**_

No matter how many chemicals you inject into a dead corpse the stench of rotting flesh still fills the air. After reluctantly accepting Winry's and Alphonse's invitation to stay at their home, he resumed his work. His first order of business was to visit the coroners to examine eight bodies. Perhaps the mangled corpses had some evidence left on them from the 'animal attack'.

When Edward worked he usually worked alone. However, after visiting his brother and his best friend, he figured that he would let them in on the case. Considering that the state only wanted conformation on whether these deaths were just wolf attacks, this mission was not confidential. So today Edward decided to take Alphonse along with him.

The morgue was empty. It was rare that anyone died since there weren't that many citizens residing in Resmebol. Clearly the coroner didn't really have to work that often. Apart from being empty the room was filled with the bitter scent of formaldehyde and the temperature was always freezing.

"These are the bodies you wanted…er.. Detective Elric?" The coroner said as he pulled out a stack of paper work. "And these are the files on what I found out about their injuries."

"Thank you Dr. Knox," Edward said as he held a piece of sage up to his nose in effort to avoid the stench of dead bodies. Alphonse sat in the corner with a piece of lavender. "Watson!" Ed called out to his brother.

"Don't call me that Nii-san, no matter how hard you try I'm not going to respond to that." Al responded.

"You could at least call me Homes or something…" he retorted, "Anyway-" Edward looked back towards the bodies. He mentally counted out how many. There was definitely not eight. "What happened the last two? There is only six."

Dr. Knox leaned against the wall, "The last two were buried. The first one to get murdered was a man who went by the name Kimblee, I believe… the second was a dark skinned man, I think his name was Miles?"

"Who died first?" Ed asked. He looked down, observing the bodies, debated about the severity of the injuries. The worse the scars were the more recent the death was.

"Kimblee. I didn't get much of a chance to look his body over before his 'family' decided to bury him." The coroner growled with annoyance.

Alphonse walked towards Ed, "What do you think Sherlock?"

He bristled slightly at the comment, "Homes, call me by his proper name. If you say the first name it makes me look like an idiot."

"It's because you can be sometimes." He teased.

Edward rolled his eyes and looked back down at the bodies, "Dr? Would you say that Miles being torn apart was as bad as…" he looked at the last corpse in the row, "as… the Mrs. over yonder?" The women he was referring to was badly torn up. Her death looked as if it had been slow and painful, and unlike the rest.

"No. Miles died of hemorrhaging in his brain, then a wolf mauled him just a bit after that. But not as bad as Mrs. Jane over there."

"Was Jane the last to be murdered?"

"Yes."

Ed walked over towards her body. He examined her wounds. There was a good chunk of her flesh missing from the side, and deep claw marks on the side of her face. Her expression stiffened with rigor mortis. She would forever rest with a look of complete terror in her eyes. Al looked away, feeling sickened at having to look at the poor woman. Ed then noticed a deep bite mark in her right shoulder. "Doctor could you please give my brother and me a moment?"

Dr. Knox nodded and walked out of the room. The detective turned to his brother, "Al, look at her shoulder. And look at the chunk missing from her side."

"Please, Ed. I'm going to puke if I look at it again." He scowled.

"Now, who was it that told me that he wanted to tag along and help?" Ed pestered. "Just look at this."

The younger brother rolled his eyes, "Fine, what is it?" He looked over at her body.

"The bite on her shoulder and the chuck missing from her side. Look-" He pulled out a pen and pointed out the clean cut lines of her injury. "Look how smooth the line is. Wolf bites aren't smooth, they're jagged, like their teeth. And look at her shoulder. Those bites are tiny to be a wolf's."

"Now that you point it out I guess I see it. The bite on her shoulder could just be because smaller animals could've tried nibbling on her. However the slash marks on her face are small too." Al said uncomfortably.

"And you can tell she was still alive when she received those cuts-" he pointed at the flesh wound."There are blood clots, her body was trying to stop the bleeding."

"What's your deduction, Sherlock?" Al poked at him again.

Ed brushed it off. "Well Watson, I believe that Mrs. Jane was murdered."

"How?" Al questioned, he already knew the answer but wanted to hear his brother's explanation.

"I believe the murderer wanted to stage this as an animal attack, making it clear by dumping her body in the woods and, obviously, the bite mark. Why would an animal make such a big and clean cut from her body and leave such small slashes and tiny bites on her? All except the one on her shoulder, all her wounds were inflicted before she died, because the blood clotted and tried to heal."

"You still need more evidence."

"I know, to the next body, Watson!" Ed shouted in boast.

"Great." He replied, sarcastically.

* * *

><p>Typically, the blond haired detective usually drew in a lot of attention due to the vivid flashy color of his scarlet coat. Normally, one would wear a something a bit duller looking in color. Edward, however, felt that he shouldn't have to conform. The deep red of his jacket gave him more of an edge, it made him more noticeable. However, today Edward wasn't drawing attention with his coat, he was causing a commotion. Well, it wasn't just him.<p>

"You can't! I won't let you!" Alphonse snapped at Ed as they crossed the road.

"I'm doing this; you said that I needed more evidence, so I'm going to get more evidence." Ed snapped back.

They walked up the steps of Winry's and Al's home. He continued to argue with his brother, as he did so more and more people began to stare. Edward pushed open the door."This is bad, nii-san! Don't do this- you can get the evidence another way!"

Winry looked over at the door. "What's with the racket?"

"It's nothing, Winry!" Edward shouted as he tried to ignore Al's pleads,

"I'm not letting you go through with this! You could be killed!"

Winry poked into the conversation, "What is he going to do?" Her voice was mixed with worry and anger.

"Nii-san is going offer himself to the wolf for the full moon tonight. He's going to be killed!"

"Now that's not exactly true, Watson." Ed cut in. "I never said I was going to offer myself."

"Oh, and like you would somehow fend him off."

The detective ignored him and walked into the guest room (which was actually the stair closet.)

"Winry! Please talk him out of this, its dangerous!" He sighed as he ran his fingers through his short hair.

She sighed. "Ed!" Winry snapped.

He walked out of the guestroom. "Yes?" Edward had a stack of paperwork in his arms. He passed them and headed towards the living room.

"Don't ignore me! What's going through your head!" She shouted after him.

"Nothing too crazy," he responded as he set the files on the ground. "I need samples from the wolf. So what's a better way to prove that the murder is human than to have DNA evidence?"

Al face palmed, "With no due respect nii-san, that's a pretty stupid idea."

"Now why is that?" He said distracted. Ed pulled out files and started organizing them.

"Because no one has accepted DNA as a form of evidence! You can't prove it."

Ed paused then sighed, "Yeah, you're right… but I'm still going through with what I said."

"Are you listening to yourself? You're going to be killed if you do this!" Winry shouted.

Ed stood up. He was beyond irritated. "If I can't prove this scientifically then I'll prove it logically. Let me explain before you both scream my ears off." He growled

The two looked at each other. "We're listening." They said in unison.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to have you back Edward- er Detective Elric. But are you sure you want to do this?" One of the farmers said with an uneasy tone.<p>

The farmer and the Detective both were heading for the stone Alter that sat at the far edge of town. Edward was looking down at the moist muddy road as he walked at a slow pace. He was in no rush. No one would be considering that what he was about to do could either kill him or worse...

He stayed silent but left the farmers question hanging. Once the two arrived at the southern most gate the Detective turned around.

"I'm positive. Once you see the wolf don't do anything." Edward said as he pulled open the metal bars. He then proceeded to walk towards the Alter. The large stone sacrificing grounds gave the detective chills. Ever since this was built no one had bothered to clean it up. There were animal bones lying on the ground and blood stains soaked into the walls.

"It was nice knowing you detective." He said as he shut the gate.

The sound of metal hitting metal made Ed jolt. There is no turning back...

The sun began to set and the air began to chill.

Winters in Resmebol were brutally cold. As soon as the sun disappeared the frost started forming. Ed pulled his red coat closer to him; his breath creeping out of him in thick wisps of white mist. "Where are you bastard?"

The moon began to rise slowly; it seemed like hours before it found its place in the sky. Edward sat down on the stone floor, he had been waiting long enough. Then a shiver ran up his spine as a howl boomed loudly in the distance.

The big bad wolf was coming.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

**Feedback is appreciated **

**err, also I forgot to mention. The faster people review the faster the new chapter comes out. It motivates me... **


	4. NOTE

**Sorry for the delay.**

**I have lots of things going on I haven't had much time to write.**

**This story WILL continue when I find time to write again. **

**Both my and my editor sincerely apologizes… **

**-Romantic Vandalism**


	5. Chapter 3: Promise

**A/N: Thanks for the review/favs/alerts**

**Many thanks c:**

* * *

><p><em>The boy was known by the entire village and loved by all…<em>

**Chapter 3: Promises **

_Winter 1936_

"So that's the plan…" The detective's voice trailed off.

Alphonse and Winry both sat on the floor, staring at Edward with their jaws wide open, dumbfounded. No one spoke for a full minute. Finally, Winry spoke up, "…Ed… Are you crazy?"

"Crazy enough to do this, yes." He shrugged as he got up off the ground. "But you have to admit, this is very well thought out."

"No… this plan is impulsive." Al cut in, "There is a chance that this will go completely wrong and you'll be killed. Then again…" he sighed. "If you pull this off you could prove your theory."

"I am going to pull this off." Edward stated confidently, "I'll make it back tomorrow alive. I promise." He turned on his heels and started walking towards the door.

Winry stood up, "Edward!"

He stopped and turned to face her. "Yes?"

"Please be safe." There was a thick drop of worry in her voice.

Ed sighed and smiled, "Yes of course."

Alphonse stood up, "I'm coming with you nii-san. I'm not letting you do this on your own."

"No you should stay here with Winry." The detective said as he pulled open the front door. The air outside was bitter and cold. Flakes of frosted ice blew inside as the air outside blew gently.

Al grabbed his coat, "And I'm saying, I'm coming with you, if you're going to do something crazy like this I should be there with you."

Edward sighed, "Alright fine." He grabbed his coat and hastily pulled it on. "I have something to explain to you, anyway." He muttered to himself as he walked out the door. Alphonse followed his brother. On his way out he shut the door, leaving Winry staring silently at the door.

"Just please be safe…"

* * *

><p>"Brother!" A loud yell could be heard from the gate shutting out the woods and the town. It was Alphonse.<p>

The detective turned around, "Al? How long have you been standing there?"

"Just for an hour, I'm surprised you didn't notice me." He chuckled,

"Well geez, you could've said something." Edward grumbled as he turned his attention back towards the woods. "And I thought I told you to go back home?"

"You did, I just didn't listen." Al gripped the bars of the gate and poked his head out from the gaps.

"I'm your older brother; you're suppose to listen to me." Ed chuckled.

There was another booming howl. The brothers froze as the sound echoed through out the village. Alphonse turned around a saw that the citizens had started turning off their lights and locking their doors. The area was completely pitch-black. The only light was coming from the torches shinning off of the Sacrifice Shrine. There was silence for a second before the howl was accompanied by other howls. So, the big bad wolf had brought his pack.

"Nii-san." Al squeaked, suddenly it all became real. His brother was going to be fighting off a pack of wolves…

"Don't worry; I have this all under control." Edward reassured him as he prepared for the worse.

The sound of paws running through the woods was getting louder. Suddenly, from a distance, four wolves crawled out from the shadows. They all snarled as they got closer to Ed. It was odd for them to see a human rather than cattle. The detective stood completely still, he didn't want to startle them and have them attack him. One had golden-brown fur and blue eyes, an odd color for a wolf. He glanced at the blonde haired boy and stopped advancing towards him. Soon the wind picked up and blew against the Detective, spreading his scent towards the hungry pack.

Then they all stopped and looked at each other, confused. The golden-brown wolf barked at Ed and made a whining sound.

"Just walk away." The detective said. His voice was less intimated. Well, the first part of his plan was working. In the group of wolves there was one missing… the large black furred wolf. That was the one that had been causing all the trouble. The wolf barked in response, turning around and walking back into the shadows. Soon the others followed and returned back into the darkness.

"Wow! That was amazing." Al commented in the background. "How did you do that?"

"I have something to explain to you-" Suddenly, out from the side, Edward was attacked by none other than the big bad wolf. It jumped out and bit down on the detective's right arm. "GAHH!" Edward screamed from the surprise attack.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse yelled. He, in a panic, leaned in towards the gate to try to see what was going on with the detective.

Ed was lying on the ground of the filthy altar. The wolf whined and freed the detective's arm. The jet black animal backed away, snarling. "I knew you wouldn't have liked that taste." The blond said as he stood up.

The wolf barked at him as if he was responding. The wind picked up and the animal caught the detective's scent. It snarled and glared at Edward. Ed then lifted up thr sleeve of right arm. There was a deep bite mark that dug into his skin. Blood leaked from the puncture wounds. "For the record you bit the wrong arm, but I think with the mark you left… it think that should work too." His voice shook as the pain started becoming amplified from the cold wind.

It barked angrily, glaring down the detective. _"So you came back?"_

Ed was caught off guard. He didn't know the wolf could talk… He pulled down his sleeve to keep it from the bitter wind. "I did." Edward said firmly and he glared back at the wolf.

The animal kept its glare as it slowly backed away from him, disappearing into the shadows. _"Is that so…?"_

"Nii-san!" Alphonse called out from the gate, "Are you okay?"

Edward turned around and faced his brother, "Just a bite… I'll be fine…" He said as he started walking back to the gate.

Al ran towards the door and quickly unlocked it, "I told you that you were going to get hurt." He scolded. "You don't think sometimes!"

"Yeah, yeah you sound like Winry." He snapped and he pulled open the gate. Edward clutched his arm in pain, "How much crap do you think am I going to get for this?"

"Loads." Al shut the gate behind him and locked it. "You're stupid sometimes."

"I thought he would get my left arm…" Ed groaned as the two started walking home as if nothing ever happened. It was just a deep bite, it wasn't the end of the world. The detective has been through worse. He pulled up his left sleeve and pulled off a thick glove. On the outer coat was a wax five inches thick. "The whole point of wearing this was to get his bite molded into the wax…" Edward pulled off the glove and tossed it in a garage can off the side of the sidewalk.

"At least you listened to one thing I said… If you had not rubbed something bitter on your skin you're arm would have been gone."

"Again I know…" Ed mumbled.

The two brothers walked down the road together. They continued to throw insults and joke around. The wind blew air as cold as death so they both hurried home; they practically ran as a gust of chilled air seemed to follow them. Upon returning, Winry sat by the front door. Since they had no furniture she sat on the floor with a book in her hand. As the door opened her head perked up, it must have been past midnight when they came home.

Ed walked in first and froze. Winry looked up and the blood that was dripping down his arm.

"Move, nii-san! You're in the way." Al shoved Ed out of the doorway and rushed inside the warm house. He quickly shut the door and locked it.

"You idiot!" Winry stood up and pointed at Edward. "You worried me to death!" Alphonse slowly inched away from the two and tried to avoid the fight. "And you too Al! I thought you were going to be home!"

"Well… brother was by at the gate by himself and no one was watching after him…" the younger Elric said nervously. She had a book in her hand and Al knows that she could use that as a weapon from personal experiences

Winry turned towards Ed, "And you promised me that you weren't going to get hurt." Her eyes started watering making the detective feel guilty. "Both of you worry me to death!"

"Winry… please don't cry…" Ed tried to comfort her but instead he received a fist to his face. "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

Suddenly Winry didn't look so sad anymore. It was just rage. "I'm not going to cry Edward! I'm 26 years old now I'm not going to cry over this." Oh god, she had used his full name. A true indication that she was pissed! "Both Al and I told you that you were going to get hurt, but you never listen! Now look at your arm!" She yelled.

"Win-" Ed tried to say, but she grabbed his arm and pull him into the kitchen and switched on the lights. She pushed him into one of the chairs.

"Sit!" Winry snapped as she reached up to the top of the refrigerator and grabbed a First Aid kit.

"Winry, look I'm sorry this happened but-"

She slammed the kit down on the table top, "But what!" she growled menacingly.

"B-but nothing…" Ed squeaked.

Winry had somehow managed to be more terrifying than the big bad wolf…

Somehow.

* * *

><p>The next morning the town acted the same. Everyone in Resmebol knew that Ed was going to "give himself" to the wolf, but everyone acted as if it was nothing. For years the citizens hadn't given the wolf a human sacrifice. Even talk of giving a citizen was taboo…<p>

So why hadn't anyone tried to stop Edward?

Why didn't anyone care?

Even yesterday the farmer had never tried to stop him for standing in the shrine. So either the town had forgotten that Ed used to live there altogether, or they knew too much about him... and wanted him to die.

At breakfast with Winry, Alphonse and Edward it was awkwardly silent. After the night before, if anyone uttered a word about the wolf or the case she would blow up again. They all sat on the living room floor with plates and sliverwear. With Ed's arm now all bandaged up Winry was constantly reminded of what Ed had done last night ever time she looked up from her plate. Both Elric brothers looked at each other; they both gave each other looks to communicate silently. It was a brother thing. Eventually Ed lost (like he usually did with Alphonse) and finally started talking. "So… I'm going to the market today…"

Winry stabbed her eggs violently when Ed started talking; she brought the yolk soaked piece into her mouth and ate it. The engineer didn't say anything, she just continued to eat.

Ed finished off his food relatively quickly and stood up, "I'm going to leave now."

"Okay nii-san. What time are you coming back?" Alphonse said as he cut into his meal.

"I'm not sure, but if it's dark before I'm back don't wait up, okay?" He responded as he walked over to the coat rack.

"Edward…" Winry finally spoke up.

Both Ed and Al looked over at her. She looked up from her breakfast, "Please, be safe."

The detective smiled. "I will. I will this time, I promise."

"Good." She stood up, "By the way I took your coat to the tailor's."

"What! What did you do that for?"

"Because it's filthy, covered in blood, and it has holes in it from all the crazy things you do." Winry snapped. She then opened the closet door and pulled out another coat, "Besides, I got you this-"

Edward took the coat from her and tried it on. "It's red." He paused then smiled.

"I know. I was going to give it you for Christmas but I thought now would be good too."

Winry said as she pulled the hood over his head. "No go do what you have to do, _Little Red Riding Hood_." She then teased.

"HEY- DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed yelled and pulled the hood back down.

Alphonse chuckled in the background, "I remember when we used to call you that." He laughed, "You're still bothered by that?"

"You guys… seriously." He smiled. It was nostalgic talking with old friends and hanging out with family. "Well, I'm off." And with that Edward turned and walked out the door.

As soon as he was outside he felt like he had entered a completely different world. It was freezing cold and it started snowing. "Great." Ed mumbled as he walked down the icy steps out of Al and Winry's home. He continued to walk west towards the Saturday morning markets they had on the edge of town. The detective was going to pick up something… something for an old friend.

* * *

><p>Wandering through the market place felt different. As a kid Ed and Al would go to the market every Saturday for groceries, especially after their mother died to help do some shopping for Pinako, since she was getting older and trips to the market were too much of a hassle. The merchants seemed more friendly and welcoming. Now Edward felt cold stares and glares being shot at him from the small shops and booths. This feeling was very much different then what it used to be.<p>

'_Isn't he supposed to be dead?'_

'_Like we need anymore dogs from the Capital coming here.'_

'_It's been too long. He can't be considered a part of our town'_

Whispers filled the crowds as the detective pushed through to get to his destination. Edward was used to this by now. Even in the Capital (Central) he got the cold shoulder. He'd never get any appreciation no matter how much he helped others; Ed was a masochist in a way. The reason why his own hometown was acting as if he was a stranger was beyond him. No matter, this visit was strictly business. As long as he could get information from the citizens when needed then he didn't have a problem.

His visit to the market was short-lived. The detective purchased a few pounds of steaks and a basket. Then he headed back towards the gate where the altar sat and walked straight through it and into the woods. No sane person would just waltz into the forest with a basket filled with meat... unless they were trying to be attacked by some animal…

The air was even colder in Resmebol Woods. Probably only seeming warmer in the town because the streets were filled with people. People give off heat. Here in the snowing forest there were trees…

Trees didn't give off heat, as far as the detective knew.

Edward stared walking deeper and deeper into the woodlands. Memories of Al, Winry and himself replayed in his head. They used to spend so much time in the forest. Playing pretend games with Winry (because she made them), or endless hours of tag and hide'n go seek.

Also there were other memories that only Winry knew about…

Times where they'd played without Al because he wasn't feeling well.

Times where they'd snuck out at night and drank stolen wine from Pinako's alcohol cabinet.

And other times where they'd ran into the wolf…

The detective continued to walk deeper into the woods until he stumbled upon the 'Great Divider' (a nickname he and Al had made up). It was a large rock that was more or less in the shape of an arrow that pointed west. He was close.

Edward turned in the opposite direction of where the arrow was 'pointing'. He continued walking until he heard the sounds of soft steps trailing him from behind…

"Good morning Mr. Wolf."

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**The next chapter won't take as long I promise D:**

**Feedback is appreciated.**


End file.
